


Húmedo

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: De forma indudable, Hajime había madurado en algunos sentidos, pero en otros... ¡Si hasta él sabía lo que significaba compartir un paraguas!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 7





	Húmedo

—Si no te apresuras te voy a dejar atrás, Komaeda —advirtió Hinata al albino, quien se había quedado parado bajo un árbol en una lluvia torrencial, sus mejillas yacían enrojecidas y estornudó al tratar de responder.

Sólo suspiró con aquella acción, lo que menos quería era que el chico de cabellera blanca se enfermase. Todo este tiempo, Hajime había trabajado en toda clase de tratamientos para cuidar su salud. Se encontraba sumamente orgulloso al tener el talento suficiente para lidiar con todas las complicaciones que sufría Komaeda.

No lo perdería otra vez.

Sabía que si ocurría, no existiría una nueva oportunidad y se ahogaría en una interminable agonía.

—Mira, ya has pescado un resfriado —se quejó cuando llegó a su lado, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente. La situación se les hizo familiar a ambos por un breve momento, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

—Actúas como una madre, Hinata-kun —replicó el albino con voz tambaleante por el frío, sentía que sus huesos temblaban.

Con suma suavidad, Hajime deslizó un mechón blanco de su húmedo y esponjoso cabello detrás de una oreja. Desde que el castaño compartía existencia con Kamukura, se comportaba más maduro y por ende, solía regañarlo cuando tenía esa clase de comportamiento que no comprendía; considerándolo como irracional e inadecuado.

—No entiendo por qué no querías compartir el paraguas —replicó Hinata, una vez que Nagito accedió a caminar a su lado, debajo del objeto que los protegía de las gotas que descendían del grisáceo cielo. Los dos se dirigían a la cabaña del alguna vez, chico común.

Komaeda se limitó a alzar los hombros y permaneció en silencio. Prefería oír la tranquilizante sinfonía característica de la lluvia. Le ayudaba a menguar el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos y silenciar las inseguridades que se acumulaban en su mente, reprimió un suspiro.

De forma indudable, Hajime había madurado en algunos sentidos, pero en otros... ¡Si hasta él sabía lo que significaba compartir un paraguas! Agradecía que no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos caminando en esos instantes, de lo contrario se moriría de vergüenza si alguien los viera. Seguramente que se lucían muy extraños haciéndolo, lo cual le provocaba que se incrementará el rubor en su rostro y a la vez, cierta sensación de tristeza surgiera.

Hinata no entendía el significado que tenía dicha acción. Tampoco Kamukura. Cada vez más, le resultaba evidente que todos los talentos que el castaño poseía, no servían para los asuntos sentimentales. Aunque quizá era mejor así, si no quería perder su amistad.

A veces, Nagito se preguntaba si era posible que el castaño aún recordara su confesión fallida en la simulación, la simple idea de que sí lo hiciera, lo emocionaba y asustaba al mismo. Ninguno había hablado del tema, y preferiría que fuera así. De nuevo, guardaría sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón. En un acto de proteger y jamás perder la única felicidad que su suerte no le arrebató.

**Author's Note:**

> A todo esto, para los que no sepan, en Japón cuando dos personas comparten paraguas es que son novios, así que por eso Ko estaba nervioso uwu/ y también aplique mi headcanon de que Hinata con todos sus talentos en post-canon, procura el bienestar de Komaeda


End file.
